


глубокий анализ сцен секса в фиках про иэна и микки

by foina_cale



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, SMUT!!! THIS IS LIKE THE BEST SMUT EVER, This is not my fault, i'm just translating, if u have complaints go to peeves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>автор перед написанием выпил бутылку мартини, переводчик пил настойку на бля как там эта ягода называется cranberry как по русски я не помню А КЛЮКВА!!!<br/>короче, peeves вчера напилась и написала это. я напилась сегодня и это перевела. такие дела</p>
            </blockquote>





	глубокий анализ сцен секса в фиках про иэна и микки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [an in depth (haha) analysis of ian/mickey smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427625) by [peeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeves/pseuds/peeves). 



Микки и йен лежат значит в кровати - у нас будет утренний секс ЛОООЛ гм... один из них замечает, что у другого стояк, отчего тут же понимает, что и у самого стояк... штампы, штампы.... один из них жалуется на утреннее дыхание, а другой такой "а тебе кабутта не насрать" и они такие ну ок ведь им и правда насрать, и начинают целоваться, и наступает время секса!!!!!!!!!!!

так, Келли говорит, что начало восхитительное, и я ей верю пч она заказала пиццу

эммммм..... дайте-ка подумать я тут гогочу как больная, но олралорм ок так вот мики ахаха я непрвилна написала это имя хорошо что у ворда есть проверка грамматики спасибо чувак у тебяч сегодня тяжелый день!

тааааааак..... и вот значит они целуются обнимаются, наверняка трутся стояками в фиках всегда пишут про терки стояками, и они стонут друг другу в рот. по-моему дак очень секси

А потом, эээм... йен всегда ведет руку вниз к дырке микки, а микки вечно не терпится, так бы и сказала еиму спокойно чувак ща тебя выебут не волнуйся ты так. блин кажись этот фик превращается в пост про штампы, даи к лучшему я не умею писать секс я и фики то редко пишу

Ну и вот, тут или йен "готовит" микки или микки "готовит" сам себя, и если микии то он делает все гораздо быстрее но какая разница если вы это читаете значит времени у вас до хуя

Тааак, затем идет бадяга про то, как йен "приготовился войти", но только после типа умилительной перебранки: микки такой "бля да не тормози ты", а йен "ахахахааааа что, ждешь не дождешься МОЕГО ОГРОМЕННОГО ХУЯ?!?" и микки такой "ладно-ладно, крутой ты наш" а потом один из них шевелит бровью и короче они оба жутко довольны собой потому што оч. сильно любят друг друга фвшта втдылоа и находят друг друга очень сексуально привлекательными пч почему бы и нет, правад? 

Потом йен засовывает немножко и микки такой обожэ и йен такой "а ты как думал" а сам уже тоже награни, ведь он любит волшебную дырку микки из-за которой бросил кэша как... тут у автора рифма с трэш (мусор) но я хз чо придумтаь на хуй едем дальше. а еще йен иногда спрашивает "ты как?" и микки говорит "все заебись", и йен такой начинает двигаться резко пч видимо микки такое оч.любит????? я хз, я ж не микки 

Тут йен входит на всю длину и они начинают резко так трахзаться, и микки выгибает спину и проч. и чо-та там делает с кроватью, гна которой он и лежат, спасибо кровати он может от нее оттолкнуться и "податься навстречу" (заметно, да, что я читала много энцы), и это описание - целое дело, например иногда у йена выдержка немножко слабее, а иногда у микки, но народ пишет, что микки всегда кончает первым а ну да до этого мы пока не дошли, придержите коней

ОГО я правда написала коенй правильно? опять с ошибкой? (кони это сложное слово у них). Простите, идем дальше. йен занчит двигается и иногад у них происходят грязные разговорчики??? Если умеешь, то грязные словечки - это оч.чсексуально, но бля я даже и пытаться не буду и короче в какойц-то момент их разговора логика требуетч тоб микки сел йену на ухй и иногда ему это в новинку, а иногда это его "любимая поза", ну и неважно короче он опьянен властью и это дико смешно но в то же время секси, и йен такой весь уже под ним извелся или типа того. не они всегда пишут что йен (бля чо у нас пишут-то?) и еще у него лицо покрасневшее, но все равно красивое. хз, йен почему-то всегда красивый я считаю что микки тоже оч.красивый, почему никто об этом не пишет, а? вобщем не буду ныть я-то секс в жизни не напишу пойду кстати пописаю пожулайте удачи! ок, я вернулась, все прошло на ура слава бгу, @Бог спасибо

Ок. эээм. микки продолжает двигаться и затем слегка наклоняется чтоб "изменить угол" и так у них обоих ощущения даже лучше?? И это сразу видно по их реакции типа "ох бля мик черт возьми" а потом в какой-то момент использ. слово "неистово" что по-моему круто, типа микки неистово объезжает йена ок ладно надеюсь, у вас все хорошо, а иногда микки заводит йену руки за голову и так их и держит и говорит что-то там про связывание, и что йен должен не сопротивляться, а йен опирается пятками об кровать и "подается навстречу" (вот оно, снова! точно говорю, это все власть и тд) а потом внезапно?? Внезапно йен весь такой из себя бог секса??? Он всегда невероятно умел, и целится куда надо и тд??? хз, чо он тогда не ездит на соревнования с арбалетом, раз такой меткий

А потом микки такой "бля бля бля чувак люблю твой член" (вообще это из SHITW, я его наверно целиком могу процитировать), и к йену возхвращается самоуверенность хз мы кабутто перемотали вперед, они могли бы поменяться пару раз местами, побольше покувыркаться и от этого завестись, я хз, я боюсь применения силы, всегда говорю давай подеремся но на самом деле я даже в табло дать не смогу я такая слабая упс простите отошла от темы, тут не про меня фик. ну и вот, в какой-то момент они целуются или типа того?? Короче, если микки все еще сверху, власть за ним или типа того. а потом он што-то говорит и йен их переворачивает как давай его ебать. мне иногда микки жалко но ему это по ходу нравится??? Власьт, все дело в ней, и потом микки начинает себе дрочить и йен отталкивает его руку и кто-то из них рычит пч что это за секс если никто не издает животных звуков??? я хз, сложный вопрос меня не спрашиваейт. а потом йен ему дрочит и микки кончает и у него перед глазами взрываются фейерверки и это "невероятно" хотя они бля все время занимаются сексом это все равно каждый раз невероятно, а йен наверное кончит немножко погодя??? Переплетет пальцы с микки милковичем и протолкнет свой язык ему в рот? и да, забыла написать, но они все время стонут и это их заводит пч кому могут не нравится стоны??? вообще то йену когда он трахает какого-то говорливого азиата в 3х01 или какая это была серия? короче, йен лююююбит стоны микки, и авторы всегда говорят, что микки старается не шуметь, пч ТЕРРИ ИДИ ТЫ НА ХУЙ ТЕРРИ надеюсь тебя никогда не выпустят из тюрьмы. а карла я люблю. ну и вобщем

Потом надо написать что йен что-то делает и микки издает такой-то звук и наоборот. авторы оч.любят всякие звуки, да? и еще вибрацию от стонов. не, ок, это когда кто-то сосет член простите я забыла про минеты но у нас и так тут много событий, да ведь???

Где мы остановились ах да они целуются и держатся за руки и если чесно это такая ГОМОСЯТИНА прям оч.по-гейски. Что дальше??? Микки уже кончил? пока что нет ок ладно йен хватает его за задницу и тд язык во рту рука на члене и бля микки каждый раз кончает как "извержение вулкана". хз где я такое читала наверное тоже в SHITW. итак микки кончает выгибается весь в сперме, но ему плевать, йен еще двигается и глаза у него в этот момент всегда такие зеленые шо ппц, почему? меня не спрашивайте я что похожа на специалиста по зел.глазам? у меня они вообще карие

Потом или йен прячет лицо у микки в шее и наслождается его запахом и проч. или кусает ОБОЖЭ точно!!! совсем забыла!!!! они обычно много кусаются простите трудно помнить обо всем сразу *чуваки игру слов про hard я пропущу слишком много алкоголя* короче потом йен продолжает двигаться и микки уже просто никакой пч у йена прицел как у снайпера спасибо армейской подготовке! (говорит микки, микки признателен людям, которые учили йена целиться) а потом наконец-то! я хз писала уже это или нет а нет не писала, короче иногда йен откидывает голову назад и микки не обходит вниманием его шею или типа того, а потом йен наконец целует микки и они оба громко и много стонут

А потом они валятся друг на друга и обычно обнимашки для микки вновинку но ему плевать пч такой оргазм! было оооочень хорошо, а потом эээ... что-то про мокрые пятна. у парней такой неаккуратный секс. а потом хм... кто-то из них поднимает с пола футболку и вытирает их обоих или типа того, и они смотрят друг на доруга типа "чувааак мне было заебись" и "да ваще!" ну и бля, вы же уебки любите друг друга завалите уже

А потом можно еще интриги добавить только у меня ничо не придумывается. я так собой горжусь надо это в газету отправить ШУТКА! *дальше неважно набор звуков прктчски*

**Author's Note:**

> ребята, сходите пжлст в оригинал и оставьте там кудос!)))


End file.
